Sleep Deprived
by thelovemutt
Summary: Xander can't sleep and stuff happens. Man, I suck at these summaries. (unfinished)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sleep Deprived 

Title: Sleep Deprived   
  
Ex-Author: S_x_shipper(@yahoo.ca) (1-2) 

Author: The Love Mutt (thelovemutt@aol.com) (2-?)  
  
Sleep Deprived  
  
Sleepless...  
  
Xander laid awake staring at the eggshell white ceiling, he was thinking about anything that he could to keep his mind away from 'him'. It just happened to not be working.  
  
He got up waited for his eyes to adjust then walked into the bathroom. It, Xander thought, was surprisingly clean. He splashed some cool water on his face than walked back to his bedroom.  
  
Slipping under the covers Xander realized how cold it was in the apartment, once again he got out of bed, but this time walked into his living room and fiddled with the thermostat. Than, just as before, padded back into his room and slipped beneath the covers.  
  
He felt so alone. Anya had gone. Broken up with him. And left him alone. Xander had, for some reason, understood and let her go without a fight. The only thing he said was "I'm sorry I wasn't the right guy, I hope you find a good husband, I'll miss you".  
  
He would miss her, but as he and she both knew, they didn't really love each other.  
  
He knew who he loved, or at least who he thought he loved. But he was pretty positive the bleach blonde, blue eyed, vampire didn't like him, let alone love him. But at the moment... It didn't matter, because at least he couldn't get hurt.  
  
He had made a pact with himself. He promised to try to get the blonde's attention and flirt with him more often (but not in front of the Scoobys), and would hopefully get up enough courage to ask Spike out... soon.  
  
It was 4:37 in the morning, Xander thought, Spike would probably be at home watching the 'telly', sipping his bagged cow blood.  
  
Xander got back out of bed, wandered into the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed Spikes number (god only knows why Spike has a cell phone), and waited...  
  
"`Ello?" Finally he answered  
  
"Hey, Spike?" Xander said rather groggily  
  
"Whelp. What do you want?" Spike asked, but not as rudely as usual  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come out for pizza with me tomorrow night?" Xander said calmer than he ever thought possible, when really his stomach felt like it was on a pogo stick...*boing boing boing*  
  
"Um... Are you paying?"  
  
Yes! "Sure, if you want"   
  
"...Sure, what the `ell."   
  
"Okay, so where do you want to go, or should we order and stay at my apartment?" Say apartment, say apartment. Xander inter voice chanted.   
  
"Sure, apartment... 8:30 good for you?"   
  
"Yeah... So I'll see you then?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Okay... Um bye"  
  
"Ta mate"  
  
And he hung up...  
  
Wait... wait... hold up! I'm going on a date with Spike! Oh my god! And... At my apartment...  
  
Xander ran back to his bedroom and did a belly flop onto his bed. After a moment or two he wiggled under the covers and got comfy.  
  
He looked at the time, wow it is late.. or... Early.  
  
Xander's adrenaline rush wore off fast and he fell asleep within minutes.   
  



	2. 2

PART 2 

PART 2   
Sleep Deprived Pt 2/? 'Not Quite The Date'  
  
Xander awoke with a slight start, and looked at the time. 3:30 in the afternoon! Holy shit!  
Luckily Xander had today off work. Then he remembered.  
  
" I have... a date... with Spike..." He said out loud. "I also have... a headache... uhgg" And his head dropped to the pillow.  
  
#  
  
It was 8:00, only half an hour until Spike showed up! Xander wondered how things would go. So he wasn't the most self confident person he knew. He had a bad record. Random demons/ex-demons and an ex-cheerleader/evil fighter and now he hoped to add Spike, a gorgeous, platinum haired, soulless vampire, with a microchip in his cranium. Oh life was sweet!  
  
Xander walked over and sat on the couch... Only 25 minutes to go!  
  
#  
  
Spike sat on a chair in the corner of his crypt. It was 8:04, 6 minutes 'till he left. His cemetery was only a few blocks away from Xander's apartment building, plus he didn't want to be *too* early. That might seem anxious. Spike knew Xander was planning this as a date, which by all means was fine with him. He liked Xander. That was all there was too it. He wasn't madly in love, he just simply liked Xander. He never had the best relationships. Cecily, Angelus and Dru, Harmony! Hopefully Xander would last...  
  
'Well' Spike thought 'Time to leave'  



	3. 3

DEATH AWAITS YOU ALL WITH NASTY, BIG, POINTY TEETH

DEATH AWAITS YOU ALL WITH NASTY, BIG, POINTY TEETH! Effulgent

'Death awaits me with nasty, big, pointy teeth.' Xander thought. 'Maybe not death. Maybe just heart ache.' Then he thought, 'Maybe I should stop mangling Monty Python quotes. 

Xander checked his watch again. His colorful, bright Tweety Bird watch. Would Spike like it? Maybe he should get a new watch. Not before Spike came though, it was almost time for him to arrive. Damn it, he was rambling in his thoughts. 

Time: 8:29. Spike's not going to show. He's at that crypt of his having a good laugh at my expense. Xander's at home waiting for me and I'm not going to show up. It must be breaking his heart. Except he wouldn't know that because he doesn't know I'm into him like that. 

Xander sighed and sat down on the couch, knowing Spike wouldn't come. He must have heard how much Xan wanted him there when they talked on the phone, and decided to stand him up for laughs. 'This really sucks,' Xander thought. He'd really wanted to spend some time with Spike.

Xander turned on the TV. He sat there staring blankly at the screen. He wondered why he was doing this to himself. Abandonment issues? But he hadn't been that attached to her. Sure, she was good in bed, but he never loved her. And he certainly didn't love Spike. 

Spike. Xander didn't really know Spike. He knew about Spike, a lot about Spike, but they'd never had a real non-demon slaying conversation where he got to know him. Xander looked at his watch again. 8:36. He wasn't going to show.

Wait, what was that? Did somebody knock on the door? Spike! Xander got up and hurried to the door. He stopped and opened the door normally, as if having Spike over for pizza, was a normal, everyday occurrence. Well it was, but this was the first time since he'd realized his crush.

Spike heard Xander hurry to the door, then pause to gain his composure. He grinned goofy at Spike. Spike smiled to himself. He was right, Xander did see this as more than a dinner between friends. 


	4. 4

Sleep Deprived pt 4 

Sleep Deprived pt 4   
  
"Willow, we really shouldn't be doing this. We could get caught or we could mess it up and hurt him. It's really only supposed to be used on humans." Willow frowned. Tara was always the voice of reason.   
  
"Tara," she told her girlfriend patiently, "nothing  
bad is going to happen.   
We know the spell doesn't hurt humans so it can't  
possible hurt Spike, with him being a   
vampire. He's way stronger than any human is. Plus,  
the only person who would   
care that we're doing this is Giles, and he's not  
going to find out unless   
somebody tells him. Are you going to tell him?"   
  
"N-n-no. It's just, spying feels wrong."   
  
"Hey, you're the one who wanted to try the spell on a  
non-human. And Spike's   
the only non-human we could get something off of." In  
a seductive voice she   
added, "Plus it's *Spike*. Don't you want to see what  
he's up to?"   
  
Tara blushed slightly. She still didn't know how  
Willow knew about her crush   
on Spike. She didn't *think* she was that obvious.   
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. "Of all people, why  
would I want to see what   
Spike's up to?"   
  
"Maybe because you like him?"   
  
Tara's mouth opened slightly. She hadn't expected  
Willow to say it so   
bluntly.   
  
"I do not!"   
  
"Do too!"   
  
"Well even if I do have a slight crush on him, it  
doesn't mean I *like* him.   
It just means I think he's cute."   
  
"Sure Tara," Willow said, her voice making clear that  
she didn't believe her.   
  
"If I was crushing on him what would you think?" Tara  
didn't want Willow to   
think she'd ever consider cheating on her with him. He  
was just nice   
scenery. And like she said, even if he *did* turn her  
on, it didn't mean she   
liked him. It was just physical. He was a hot guy, how  
could she not stare   
at him when she thought nobody was looking?   
  
Answering her question Willow said, "Well first I'd  
ask you what happened to   
being a lesbian. Then I'd ask you if you wanted to do  
something about it."   
  
"What do you mean something?"   
  
"I don't know." Willow's eyes lit up, as if she'd just  
had an epiphany. "I   
know! Let's seduce him!"   
  
Tara looked at her girlfriend in shock. She'd never  
meant for Willow to find   
out about her crush on Spike since it didn't mean  
anything, but she never   
thought that if Willow found out she would react like  
this.   
  
"Are you being serious?" She asked.   
  
"Of course I am. Aren't I always?" Tara didn't dignify  
that with a   
response. "It'll be fun. Haven't you ever wanted to  
have a threesome?"   
  
"I-I guess... sure if you want to." Tara blushed.   
  
"Ok, then we'll do it. But you know what we got to do first?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to *watch* him. You know, to find out what  
he's like and stuff.   
That way we'll be able to go about our seduction  
better."   
  
Tara didn't understand Willow's logic, but then she  
never did. She just   
agreed and went to get the supplies. Tonight would be  
the first time they   
would try to scree (1) with a vampire as the target.   
  
(1)- to watch someone, in a different place, by  
creating a portal through a mirror or bowl of water


End file.
